phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Hello
Hello is the ending theme for Episode 3 of Phantasy Star Online 2. Performed by Monique Dehaney, the song is sung entirely in English. The song is played while Matoi's Clarissa dissipates into the air reminiscent of Heathcliff Flowen's sword and Red Ring Rico's red ring at the conclusion of their story arcs in Phantasy Star Online. Lyrics Smile ear to ear It's wonderful what you've given me A new light to see the world again as I'd never seen But how can I rid this sorrow away that lingers inside of me? And how can I live up to the love you gave when you saved me from the dark? Bright stars to see how beautiful all you've given me Once more, I feel more than I ever felt before But how can this be the way it's to be if you are not here to see? And how can this all be how it's meant to be? But I'll carry on I promise you Hello, to life, to everything There is so much yet to see and more to be I have you in my heart, in every breath I take Now it's up to me to be who I am Once more I am because of you You have given me a way to carry on Journey of my life Commence the moment you led me to that someone The one The one Time does move on No matter how for no matter who Still, from the lost, a new begins I begin with you I fell asleep then I woke up to you standing in front of me It was as if you popped right out of my dreams, just to rescue me I dreamed to be With you, from now, through everything I can see a whole new world, with you beside I was lost too long, didn't know my right from wrong Now it's crystal clear who I wish to be I hope in time you feel the same For as long as I'm with you I'm satisfied Nothing I won't do to save you when you need me to When you need me to How can we save all we hold so dear, when it's one or the other? Hardly fair the choices we are to make, but we need to For better times Hello, to life, to everything There is so much yet to see and more to be I have you in my heart, in every breath I take Now it's up to me to be who I am Thank you to all, to everyone For the time you shared with us through all the years Journey of my life; impossible if not for you, not for you and you Hello, to life, to everything And you With you, from now, through everything Hello, to life, to everything I hope in time you feel the same Credits Videos Phantasy Star Online 2 - Episode 3 Credits Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Music